


Don't Forget Me

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Demons, Don't Forget Me, Drama, Flashbacks, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rivalry, Slave Trade, previous life, slave ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rival company arrives to take down the Funtom Company, but the owner of the company is a sixteen year old boy...with a demon. Not just any demon, a demon who was once familiar with "Sebastian" in "a past life". Rated M for mature flashbacks, & end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anjel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroshitsuji in anyway, but I do own Winford and Anjel.

It was strange. The atmosphere. For weeks now Sebastian felt a coldness over his shoulders and down along his back. It wouldn’t leave. He seemed to be even more on guard than usual, worrying the others of the house; was there someone there or was Sebastian simply losing his mind? He was often caught staring out the windows, which would have never happened on an ordinary basis. At this very moment, he was watching the grey clouds with disdain until a slam was heard on the very desk of his master, and a growl of his name. He looked down, almost shocked and acted embarrassed while apologizing.

"Just stop it," Ciel spat as he sat into his chair, a scowl on his face. "What’s wrong with you, Sebastian? You’ve been acting strangely as of late. If there’s something the matter, you better let me know."

"Oh, no, Young Master," Sebastian smiled. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"No, everything is not perfectly fine."

"Why would you say that?"

"Look," Ciel angrily threw the newspaper he was holding onto the desk. "A new company, a confectionery toy company, has popped up."

Sebastian barely let his eyes look it over as he nodded, “Ah, and this worries you?”

"Apparently, their sales are sky-rocketing," the young man laced his fingers together as he leaned forward, elbows supporting him on the desk. "They haven’t been running a year yet, and they’re already catching up with us."

There was a moment, the young master and his demon staring at each other, then Sebastian let out a small chuckle, a sigh of relief, “So, that explains that then.”

Ciel rose a brow, suspicious, “Explains what?”

"Forgive me, Young Master, but you were right. Something has been bothering me. You see, I’ve sensed the presence of another demon, but it was so feint that I wasn’t one hundred percent sure. The sudden, odd, inexplicable reason for such a company to be so well established so early, it only makes sense that a demon was at play here."

"Is that right?" Ciel thought out loud, playing with his ring in thought. "Well, then, Sebastian. Why don’t you invite them over? This person, his name is Winford Alexander. By all means, call him over to have some tea."

A smirk settled about Sebastian’s features as he crossed his arm about his breast and bowed, “Yes, my lord.”

* * *

Ciel, at the sound of a carriage pulling in, peeked out the window from within his study. A young man with short slicked back blonde hair and brown eyes exited from the confined space. He adjusted his coat and tie, gloves and hat. He looked over, a smirk on his face as an older man, somewhere in his mid-twenties, with long wavy white hair that barely passed his shoulders, and emerald colored eyes, stepped out with a cane in one hand, and a jacket draped over his arm. The young man received the cane with expected delight, the top decorated in a large sapphire, the cane midnight black save for the golden tip that hit the concrete as he walked.

With a sigh, the Earl made his way out of the room, down the halls, down the stairs, and into the main entrance. To his surprise it was not Sebastian who had opened the door for the guests, but Maylene. Ciel gave her a glance, where she then flinched before scurrying away, hopefully to fetch the missing butler.

"Ah, you must be the Earl of Phantomhive," the young blonde gave a polite bow, in person he seemed to be not much older than Ciel himself, who was thirteen; the young man must have been sixteen or seventeen at most. "I am Winford Bennett Alexander. It is a pleasure to meet you."

In return, Ciel gave the older boy a polite smile, “It’s a pleasure, Mr. Alexander.” His attention then moved to the taller man behind him. “And, he is?”

"Oh, how silly of me," with a straight proud back, a rather boastful voice, Winford raised a hand to display the other male. "This is my personal right hand, my trusted bodyguard and butler, Anjel Vander Talon Briggs Cox. Don’t be afraid to call him by his first name."

Anjel, in return, performed a deep bow, a gentle smile on his face, “It’s an honor, Earl of Phantomhive.”

Just then, hurried steps were heard echoing through the large mansion and soon Sebastian stepped in, heading from the kitchen. “I apologize, Young Master. I was busy setting up the tea,” he explained as he made his way over, though when he noticed the white-haired man, his steps slowed and his expression became blank.

"Mr. Alexander, this is my head butler, Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel introduced, quite formerly, and the mentioned man in respect bowed to the guests.

"Right, right," chocolate eyes looked around, scanning the area. "So, you’ve invited me to tea. I assume it’s business-related?"

"You assume correctly," Ciel nodded. "Come, join me in my study so we may talk privately."

"Yes."

With a smile, the head of the house turned and started slowly, careful not to be too fast in case his guest lost sight of him and ended up misplaced. Though, as Winford began to follow, he looked over his shoulder at his valet. “Anjel, coming?”

"Oh, I was hoping to help Mr. Michaelis with the tea and snacks," he turned towards Sebastian with an awkward smile.

Sebastian, in turn, nodded, “I normally wouldn’t make a guest work, but as an ally in our specialties, I wouldn’t mind nor deny your offer.”

"All right, suit yourself then," the blonde turned to face the younger male’s back, soon being led into the deeper part of the mansion.

"The kitchen is this way," Sebastian announced as he turned on his heel and walked back to finish the tea and pie. Once the two were both situated inside, just as Sebastian was about to grab the kettle, his arm was grabbed by the taller gentleman; yes, a man who was half a head taller than him. "Is there something the matter, Mr. Cox?"

"Yes," there was a smile, soft eyes, yet they were full of desire, and not as innocent as they may have liked to appear. "I’m just a little hurt that you would ignore me," he leaned down, and whispered into the other’s ear, "Airiana."

There was a pause, but Sebastian could no longer hide a smirk as he pulled his arm out of the other’s grip, dusting it off, “How clumsy of you, to give yourself away so early in the game, Lucio.”

"Ah, but the game wouldn’t have started if I didn’t. It’s not like you didn’t know already."

"True. It’s not like you could hide your stench."

Anjel, no, Lucio, laughed, “Well, there’s no point in beating around the bush. Your master is aware of the contract between Winford and I, and Winford knows about the contract between you and your master. It’s best if we all just start out honestly.”

Sebastian huffed, “There’s no honesty when you are concerned.” The butler once again reached out for the kettle, but he was grabbed once more, but this time slammed into the wall against his back, Lucio towering over him.

"So hurtful, Airiana. Did I leave you crying that badly?" there was a smirk on the white-haired man’s lips, but Sebastian played it off with a sigh.

"Yes, I was so bereaved, I couldn’t stand it."

There was a laugh, and Lucio grabbed Sebastian’s chin, raising it so their eyes met whether the shorter male wanted to or not. “You may no longer be in that beautiful body you once had all those years ago, but your charm is as alluring as ever, Airiana”

"As you said, I’m no longer in that female body. I have a new master, a new name, and I would appreciate it if you would call me by it. I’m no longer ‘Airiana’."

"Right, right," Lucio retracted his hand, taking a step back as he looked Sebastian over. "And, I am no longer Lucio, I am Anjel Vander Talon Briggs Cox."

"How extravagant."

"Well, as my master will brag, he couldn’t decide on a name and so he chose to give me multiple names."

There was a scream from the kettle, snatching away Sebastian’s attention. He grabbed it and the pot simultaneously before pouring it in, then dropping in the tea. He gave a sigh as he set it down momentarily to take out the pie to cool, setting it onto the counter, then fetching the silverware. He’d be damned if he had to hear Ciel’s complaining about him being slow.

**-**


	2. Once Upon a Time We...

" _Ah, welcome, welcome, my nephew!"_

" _Thank you, Uncle. It's good to see you."_

_There was boisterous laughter in the study of Lord Santoro's home. A tight embrace between a man and the youngest son of his beloved sister. The young man was Ambrosi Lazzaro Fontana. He was twenty-two years old with short wavy black hair and golden eyes, as well as a pale complexion that almost seemed sickly. His uncle, Vincente Zia Santoro, had simple short brown hair with the very eyes that Ambrosi inherited, however he was a hefty man with a much darker complexion, and he had already hit his forty-seventh year._

_As the two separated, the younger's eyes fell upon a young woman who silently stood beside the desk of his uncle. Her eyes were a dull brown that held the brightest spots of light; reflecting from the sun; and her midnight hair barely brushed her shoulders just as tight curls. Though this young woman was in simple servant attire that did nothing to compliment her beauty, even his eyes could not escape the curvature of her body and her above average bust._

" _Uncle," he held a smile towards the lady, "you found yourself a new maid?"_

" _Ah, yes," Vincente turned around with a boasting grin splitting across his face. "Ambrosi, this is Airiana Fia Marinari."_

" _Hello, Sir," she bobbed her head and gave a curtsy with a pleasant smile. "It is an honor to meet the nephew of Master Santoro."_

" _The honor is mine," Ambrosi gave a polite bow, eyes closed as he seemed to be pulling back his growing grin._

" _She is a marvelous caretaker. You will find no one better," the lord promised as he turned to his desk and returned to his seat, pushing his papers into one collective pile. "Not even your butler there could hold a candle to her."_

_Ambrosi looked over his shoulder, where his own attendant stood quietly by the door. A man slightly older than himself by only a few years, with black eyes and long blonde hair that just reached to where his shoulder blades would be; so gorgeously straight that almost seemed inhuman._

* * *

"So, Sebastian," Winford cooed as he graciously accepted the warm cup into his palms, the apple pie being placed on Ciel's desk, and Ciel already taking a sip of his tea. "What kind of tea did you say this was?"

"It is a black tea," the butler responded warmly, his ever present smile on his lips as he made eye contact with the guest. "It is called Darjeeling Tea."

"That's enough, Sebastian," Ciel cut-in harshly. "You may leave."

"Oh, yes!" the older boy nodded, with a smirk. "I'm sure Anjel is missing you dreadfully at the moment."

**-**


	3. Next Time

Sebastian rose a brow as he refrained from scowling at the young man.  _He must have been informed of everything by that stupid bastard._  Exiting, Sebastian placed his best mask on to his best abilities, leaving the boys to themselves.

"So, Mr. Alexander," Ciel began as he placed his cup down on the desk, "I see we're not going to be beating around the bush here."

"Yes, well, I see no point for us to pretend that we have secrets when we are both fully aware of what the other has." There was a soft mature smile on the blonde's face as he said this, taking a sip and instantly jumping up with a childish expression of delight, "This tea is stunning!"

In his mind, Ciel rolled his eyes before carrying on, "Well, then, I suppose all I have left to say is: why?"

Winford hummed, "Why start a business with a likeness to yours? Why challenge you? Why make a pact with a demon?"

Ciel simply remained silent. This boy knew what he wanted to know, that much was obvious, however… "Everything but the last is all I need to know."

"Oh, so you're not a curious one?"

"Not as curious as you'd like me to be."

There was a chuckle, "Really, now, Earl. You are such a charmer for one so young."

Teeth clenching together, the patched boy was suddenly becoming very irritated. "Mr. Alexander, were you wanting to beat around the bush after all?"

"Oh, no, I apologize. Now, to answer your questions, I'm simply doing this for the money and recognition."

Ciel rose a brow, "For something so simple?"

"Now, you're just putting yourself down. I specifically chose your company because of the name it holds. Everyone is aware of it. My thoughts are to simply replace your company's name with mine."

"You make it sound easy."

"It shouldn't be too hard with a demon at my side."

Ciel sat back, eyeing the older male, "I believe you take your situation too lightly."

"Are you afraid of competition?"

"Not in the least."

Winford smiled, "Then, as an ally, I'll say this straightforward. Your company will soon no longer be."

"Ally?" Ciel echoed, the sound of uncertainty evident in his voice.

The blonde took another sip of his tea, "Oops, did I say that?"

The Earl bit the inside of his cheek. This person was slowly driving him up the walls. "Well then, Mr. Alexander, I'm sorry that you had to come all the way here and spend your time this way."

"Oh, are you kicking me out?" Though honey seemed to be dripping from his tone, and his sly leer appeared teasing, it felt as though something dark was oozing out from behind his polite gates. Ciel suddenly felt an unnerving sensation ripple down his spine, but he dared not to let it show or else he would be damning himself.

Ciel remained unscathed, not even his voice cracking, "I'm sorry to say that I require your leave. I know it's rude, and I feel rather embarrassed to say so, but I have other events on my agenda so I must request that, though regrettably, you leave and come again soon." It was times like these that even Ciel couldn't tell if he surprised himself or not. To play an adult at his age was something he adapted to quickly and quite well, but there were times where he felt such a physical and mental burden…but that was something he would never speak of.

Like the instant it takes for a lit candle to be doused, the eerie atmosphere became once again playful at Winford's grin. "All right, young earl. I'll partake in your request as long as you invite me back soon. A party. Yes." A hand went up to stroke at the young man's chin, not even stubble had once grown on the spot that seemed to forever be bare in all years to come. "Let's throw a party. To celebrate our meeting and out friendly rivalry!"

Biting back spiteful, acid-like words, Ciel nodded with a reflecting smile. "Yes, that sounds like a grand idea."

"Then, I leave the preparations to you, Ciel."

Tiny hands gripped the arms of a chair, knuckles turning white, "Yes. I'll call Sebastian up. He'll see you out."

"Thank you."

* * *

Riding in the carriage, beneath the sun that still shined so radiantly, curtains drawn to hide two men - or one boy and one beast - in nothing but shadow.

"Did you accomplish your objective, Anjel?"

"Yes, My Lord.  _Airiana_ , is now aware of my presence, as well as the current situation."

"Good."

"My Lord, is there anything upsetting you?"

"Oh, no, Anjel. Nothing at all. I'm just…overjoyed at the thought of the future. When that disgusting little cretin falls and he'll be left with nothing to do but to be crushed under my feet."

  **To Be Continued...**


End file.
